Holiday One-Shots
by JatieFantasy
Summary: A group of one-shots about how James and Katie spend their holidays together and with their friends and family.


**___Science-Fantasy93_: Yes, it's true - we've started a series of holiday one-shots.  
**

**___Jatieluv_: Yay! We know it's a little late, but this first one is a Thanksgiving one. :)**

**___Science-Fantasy93_: Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**___Jatieluv_: As for our other stories, we will be working on updating them. MLAAV actually needs to be sort of -Fantasy and I started the next chapter, took a break and worked on something else, forgot about starting the chapter, and actually started it over...Sooo...we're going to go back and look for the other one, and combine them. We're so sorry for the late updates. And we'll try to have Addictedupdated soon. But for now, please enjoy our Thanksgiving story. :)**

**_Disclaimer: _We don't own Big Time Rush, simple as that.**

**_Warnings: _Mild innuendos and mild language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**James' POV**

I sniffed the air hopefully as I walked into the kitchen. It was covered with pots and pans, but I could smell the turkey - my favorite part of Thanksgiving.

Mom, Jenn, and Katie all turned to look at me.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hi."

"The turkey smells good."

Mom nodded. "Do you need something?"

"Nope. Just came in here to see my favorite females."

"Aww, look at my baby trying to be sweet," Mom cooed, patting my cheek.

"What do you mean by _trying_?"

"You're acting like you're sucking up for something..." She eyed me. "Did you break something?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sucking up for anything. Can't I be nice on Thanksgiving?"

"Of course you can."

"Good. Oh, and Carlos thinks your romance novels should have pictures in them," I added.

She hurried out of the kitchen. "Carlos!"

"He's armed with a pencil!" I called after her, laughing. Gotta love Carlos.

Katie shook her head as she worked on making a pie.

"Hi, Katie," I said sweetly as I walked over to her.

"Hi."

"You're making the pies, huh?"

"Yep!" she chirped. She smiled up at me, flour visible on her face.

I chuckled. "You've got flour on your face," I told her. "It's cute."

She blushed.

"Want me to get it for you?"

"Sure."

I gently brushed it off her cheek and forehead. "There. All better."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jenn squealed. "You two are just so cute!"

I looked over at her and blinked.

Great, she was holding a camera.

I spun Katie around and pulled her against me. "Say my name," I told her.

Her blush came back. "I don't really think now's the time..." she whispered.

I kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

Jenn snapped the picture.

"Mo-om!" she whined.

"You two are adorable!"

Katie pouted.

I pecked her lips.

She giggled.

I did it again as Jenn snapped another picture.

"Okay!" Katie cried. "Both of you, that's enough."

"You're so adorable," I told her, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Well, we know what you're thankful for," Dad grinned as he walked into the room.

"Oh, my oldest baby!" Jenn cried, snapping a picture of Kendall as he walked in.

He immediately whined and rubbed his eyes from the flash. "Mom!"

Katie walked over and took Jenn's camera. "I'm confiscating this. You can have it back later."

Jenn pouted. "But - "

"Uh uh," Katie cut her off. "Later."

She sighed sadly.

Kendall grinned and grabbed Katie's face with both hands, rubbing his nose against hers. "Aww, look at Mom Junior."

She lifted the camera. "I'll blind you."

I held up my phone and snapped a picture of them. "This is going on TweetVerse."

They both turned and pouted at me.

I smirked and pocketed my phone.

Katie pulled away from Kendall and stuck Jenn's camera in her apron pocket, before going back to the pie.

Mom came back in with Carlos, who was whining about how boring the story was without pictures.

Dad shook his head, laughing.

"Carlos, those kind of books don't need pictures," I told him. "The descriptions are detailed enough."

Mom nodded. "And I'd appreciate you leaving my books alone."

Carlos pouted. "I was just trying to help."

"You reading those books helps no one."

"It helps Stephanie," Kendall cracked.

Carlos grinned.

Mom shook her head. "I don't even want to know..."

"Agreed," Katie told her.

Carlos looked at me. "Do you read those books?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding?"

"He writes them," Katie chirped.

Dad grinned. "That's my boy."

I grinned back.

"Dirty minds do pay off," Logan said as he walked into the room. "Impressive."

"Thank you."

Mom shook her head. "I _really_ don't want to know about your writing from now on," she told me.

I shrugged.

Kendall chuckled. "Speaking of dirty things...Remember Katie's drawing?"

"That wasn't dirty!" she yelled. "I was painting a fruit bowl and it wasn't finished. It's not my fault you walked in when there was a banana and two kiwis painted!"

"Sure it wasn't symbolic?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"Yes!"

I grinned.

"Out!"

"Oooh, hot!" I saluted her and, grinning even more widely, left the room, making sure to blow a kiss to her on my way out.

She grabbed a rolling pin and waved it threateningly.

"I'm thankful for you too," I told her, before heading into the living room.

The guys followed, laughing.

We plopped down in front of the TV.

Dad and Kevin joined us after a little while.

We watched football for the next couple of hours.

Carlos sniffed. "I smell pie."

I sniffed too. "Ooh, me too."

"Cherry..."

I grinned. "Yum..."

He nodded.

"With vanilla ice cream on it."

Mom appeared. "Food's done, and the table is set. Katie made the cherry pie last, so it'll still be warm when we're done."

"Okay." We got to our feet and hurried into the dining room.

"Whoa," we all breathed out.

Food covered the table from one end to the other. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, green bean casserole, ham, stuffing, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, cornbread, apple pie, pumpkin pie, and cherry pie.

Now this was the life...

We all sat down.

"This all looks so amazing," I told Mom, Jenn, and Katie.

"Thanks," they said as Jo, Camille, and Stephanie joined us.

We smiled at them.

They smiled back.

I pulled out the empty seat beside me for Katie.

She sat down.

I kissed her cheek.

She pecked my lips.

I smiled widely and pecked hers back.

"Dude," Kendall said. "No need to eat my baby sister's face...There's food right here."

"I pecked her lips," I retorted. "Am I making out with her? No. Now pay attention to your own girlfriend."

"I gave her plenty of attention this morning."

"Kendall!" Jo cried.

"So that's what those sounds were!" Carlos cried.

Jo blushed.

Steph and Cami both grinned.

Kendall smirked.

I chuckled and shook my head. I reached for Katie's hand under the table.

She laced her fingers with mine.

I smiled widely again.

We all piled food onto our plates and went around saying what we were thankful for.

Once we were finished, we dug in eagerly.

Carlos moaned happily. "I say we all live in a big, giant house together, and Mama Diamond, Mama Knight, and Kit-Kat cook for us every night."

"Sounds good," I agreed around a bite of dark turkey meat.

Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement.

I dumped gravy on my mashed potatoes, practically drowning them. What can I say? I _love_ gravy.

Katie did the same. Yeah, she was as bad as me.

I happily ate my potatoes, moaning every now and then.

She chuckled.

"So fucking good," I mumbled.

She grinned.

"What?"

"Just thinking about this morning," she told me quietly.

I smirked a little. "It was definitely a good morning," I said just as quietly.

"A very good morning." She brushed her hand over me under the table.

I jumped slightly, letting out a soft gasp.

Katie giggled, and pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Yep! Just...um...the gravy's hot."

"Well, be careful."

"Always am."

"Except this time."

I shrugged. "I didn't know the gravy would be so hot. I thought it had cooled down."

Carlos took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Wow, it is pretty hot."

I grinned. He had no idea...

Katie took a bite of her ham, humming happily.

I finished my potatoes and helped myself to some cranberry sauce.

Katie stole a bite.

"Want me to just feed this to you?" I asked her.

"No."

Kendall eyed her. "What gives? You hate cranberry sauce..."

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if that changed or not. Taste buds do change, you know."

"I guess they haven't changed this Thanksgiving," I chuckled.

"Not with that. But it smells _really_ good."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

I shrugged and took another bite.

Eventually we finished, and moved onto the pies.

We cut up the pies and helped ourselves to them.

We all gaped as Katie munched on a slice of pumpkin pie.

I blinked. "Um...Baby Kitty? You hate pumpkin pie..."

"Not anymore."

I put my hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Nope."

"But...but...I'm so confused..."

"Well, we all have something else to be thankful for."

"Which is...?"

"Family. Members already here and new editions..."

"New editions?" I blinked. Was she saying what I thought she was saying...?

She nodded.

"As in...Katie...are you...?"

She nodded again, smiling.

"Oh my God!" I grabbed her in a huge hug, kissing her all over her face.

She laughed.

"We're going to be parents!"

"Yep!"

Kendall choked on his water.

Katie looked at him.

"You're pr-pr- _pregnant_?!" he spluttered out.

"Yes."

"I thought you were being careful!"

"We were."

He shook his head. "Oh man..."

"You're going to be an uncle!" Carlos said brightly.

"So are you," Katie told him.

He beamed.

She chuckled.

"I'm going to be a daddy..." I said to myself.

Katie kissed my cheek. "Yes, you are."

I pulled her into my lap, cuddling her.

She grabbed her pie, and continued eating it.

I ate mine as well.

Our parents congratulated us.

We thanked them.

"The baby is going to be so cute," Jo smiled.

"How can it not be?" I said. "Look who its mother is."

Katie giggled.

I kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

At last, we finished our pie and began to clean up.

"Go sit down," Jenn told Katie. "We'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure? I mean -"

"Honey, you've done more than enough."

"Well, okay...If you're sure..." She headed into the living room.

We put the food away, washed the dishes, and cleaned up the kitchen.

Eventually we finished.

We went out into the living room and I sat down next to Katie.

She curled into me.

I kissed her forehead.

She sighed happily.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too."

I kissed her.

She kissed me back.

I smiled and deepened it.

She pushed closer.

I tightened my grip on her.

"Aww," Mom cooed.

I continued to kiss Katie.

She pulled back after a few moments.

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

I pulled her into my lap.

"How happy are you?"

"I'm super happy."

"Good."

"Mmm hmm. How long have you known?"

"About a week or so."

"You waited awhile to tell me..."

"I know. I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. I'm sorry."

"Uh..._we're_ having the baby, not them and us."

"I know."

"You could have told me first..."

"Sorry."

"Uh huh."

Her lip trembled.

I sighed. I hated upsetting her, even when she had upset me.

I buried my face in her hair. "I just would've preferred to know first. _I'm_ the father, not the others. Some privacy would have been nice, you know?"

Her body shook slightly. She was crying.

"Be right back," I told the others and picked her up, carrying her to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed, setting her back on my lap. "I'm sorry, Baby Kitty, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You hate me," she sniffled.

"What? How could I hate you? I could never hate you! I love you! I'm just a little upset, that's all."

She looked at me, eyes watery, puffy, and red.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked. I reached for a tissue and wiped her tears.

"Because I didn't tell you first."

"It upset me, but it doesn't make me hate you. If it was another guy's baby, then yeah, I might dislike you intensely then, but I could never hate you. And it's my baby, so we're okay."

She sniffled again. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Kay."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Stupid hormones..."

"Already?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Aww. Poor thing." I rocked her back and forth gently.

She snuggled into me.

I held her securely.

Katie drifted off.

I ended up turning on the TV on low while she slept.

I glanced at her every now and again, my eyes going to her abdomen. My baby- our baby- was in there. It may not be very big right now, but it was there. And I couldn't wait to see it. The holidays, and every day, were going to get a lot more special.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, what'd you guys think?**

**_Jatieluv_: We really hope you liked it. We'll work on a Christmas one soon. We'll even have it up on time heehee.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Virtual pinkie swear ;P**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep! Oh, one more thing...We're going to leave the poll up just a tiny bit longer. So, if you haven't voted yet, go on over to our profile, and vote away. Our page and the poll won't bite. Promise. :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: We can't wait to see what you guys choose :) So, if you feel like dropping us a review or a PM, we'd love to hear from you. We don't always get back to them right away, but eventually we'll get them answered :)**

**_Jatieluv_: Mmm hmm. We love you guys! :)**


End file.
